


O Hindsight, Thou Art Forsaken

by debtdoctor



Series: It Shall Sweep Dimensions [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos receives a letter from his sister, spawning talk of devils. Cecil will resent that implication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Hindsight, Thou Art Forsaken

There’s a letter lying open on the counter, a mix of English and Spanish that brings a whole new set of expressions to Carlos’s face as he reads it.

Cecil watches with avid interest.

“Well?” He leans forward, as if to peek at the upside-down letters. “Who is it?”

“My sister,” Carlos says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Telma.”

“ _Family_ , oh wonderful!” Cecil stands and makes his way around the counter. “You’ve never mentioned siblings before.”

They stand shoulder to shoulder over the letter, and Carlos speaks of growing up the baby boy in a house with three older sisters, and it’s _exciting_.

“They’re all okay,” Carlos explains. “Nice. A little overbearing, but okay. What about you? Any siblings? Family?”

Cecil sighs dramatically, and Carlos raises an eyebrow.

“No, it’s nothing like that. There’s just so _many_ of them, and I hardly know anyone. I think there are a few copies of a book that has my family tree in it, but I haven’t seen one in _ages_.”

“A book?”

“The last I heard, the Miskatonic’s library had a copy. You know, the university in Massachusetts?” Cecil waves a hand dismissively, and threads a thumb from his other through Carlos’s belt loop.

Carlos concentrates for a minute, as though the name rings a bell. “The _Miskatonic’s_ got a copy of your family tree?”

“Perhaps you’ve heard of it? _The_ _Necronomicon_?”

Carlos freezes for a moment, then laughs into Cecil’s shoulder for several moments more.

“Cecil, you’ve read Lovecraft, right?”

“Racist bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeping generalizations about people and cultures you know nothing about is unacceptable.


End file.
